Supporting Smash
by LloydExe857
Summary: A collection of one shots detailing relationships between Smashers using the style of Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates's Support conversations. Many, many ships.
**A/N Thought I was dead, didn't ya. No I am not. I just haven't had any time and/or inspiration during the past, what is it, 4, 5 months? Anyways I decided to put Heart-to-Smash to rest for now, because I discovered that it is hard to write! I might return to it later (I do have a story that's halfway finished) but we'll find out. Instead I decided to take the other path I thought of and tackle Fire Emblem's support conversations! ...Let's hope I don't strike out this time.**

 **Support conversations are much more simple then Heart-to-Hearts. There are 3 or four levels, or ranks, of support conversations. These ranks go form C to A, or C to S for characters of the opposite gender. At S, the characters are married. In this collection, supports will not exist simultaneously, so I can write an S rank for Mario and Peach and for Mario and Rosalina.**

 **Hope you got all that! As a final note, I will alert you if there are any spoilers to a character's game or series. I guess you could say that there's slight Mario spoilers here, but everyone knows he saves the princess, right? Also, minor Luigi's Mansion spoilers if you don't know that story already. Well anyways, enjoy!**

Rank C

Luigi: Arrgg! M-M-M-Mario! Help!

Mario: Luigi! What's wrong!?

Luigi: There's a g-g-g-ghost in there! It was w-white and had the s-smile and e-everything!

Mario: Are you sure, Luigi?

Luigi: Of c-course I am! I know a g-ghost when I see one!

Mario: But why would there be a ghost in the Mansion. I know they were in yours, but the Smash Mansion seems a little less likely.

Luigi: L-listen, Mario. I kn-know what I s-saw, and it was a g-ghost!

Mario: Alright, alright. I'll take a look.

Luigi: Careful, Mario. We don't know what it can do.

Mario: Oh!

Luigi: ARRGG! I knew it! I knew it was a ghost! Now it's going to haunt us forever! *faints*

Mario: Now I've gotcha! I've been looking for this Boo Mushroom for weeks! Thanks Luigi! Uh.. Luigi?

Rank B

Luigi: ...and the Mushroom Kingdom was saved once again by the heroic Luigi!

Mario: Hey, bro. What are you writing there?

Luigi: Ah! Mario! Haven't you heard of knocking!

Mario: Oh, come on, Luigi! I just want a peek!

Luigi: No! You can't look at this! It's too much that you know it exists!

Mario: Fine, fine. You win. I'll probably read it soon anyways, with how well your Super Luigi series sold.

Luigi: No, Mario. This book is not for eyes other then mine.

Mario:Why's that. You're a great author!

Luigi: I'm sorry. I just can't tell you. It's... It's too personal.

Mario: Alright, Luigi. I'll respect your privacy, but I can't promise I won't "accidentally" find it open.

Luigi: Mario!

Rank A

Luigi: Hey, Mario? Do you have a minute?

Mario: Of course, bro. What do you need?

Luigi: Well, I was thinking about what you said the other day, about me being a great author. Well... I realized that I never thought of that before.

Mario: With how well your books sold? From what I could tell, shopkeepers could barely keep shelves stocked before they sold out.

Luigi: Haha. Thanks. Anyways, I decided to show you this.

Mario: B This... This is the book you were writing the other day. It...tells my adventures, but you're in my place?

Luigi: Mario, you are always the hero. You are kind, helpful, always putting yourself out for others. Ever since we were young, I wanted to be like you.

Mario: Luigi...

Luigi: I started this book when you first saved Peach from Bowser. You showed you were a true hero. I wanted that too. But know I see, that's not what I'm meant for. I'm meant to stay behind the scenes and tell people what you've done so they can know you're a hero!

Mario: Luigi. I'm glad you found your path, but your wrong. You can be a hero! You gotten me out of a pickle, or should I say, painting more then once. Without you, bro, I'd be nothing.

Luigi: I feel the same, bro.

 **A/N Alright, admittedly cheesy near the end, but hey, this is fan fiction. Anyways I referenced the Super Luigi books. For those of you who don't know, in Paper Mario: TTYD, these were a collection of books written by Luigi that you could buy. I honestly don't remember any of what they talked about, but it' seen a while so, yea.**

 **One last note I forgot to mention, all characters will be able to understand each other, so Link can talk with Pikachu and stuff like that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more entries to this series and hopefully it will last longer then my last one. Bye!**


End file.
